Princess' Jewel
by Yusagi
Summary: LinkRuto. 5 years after OOTNo Majora's MaskLink decides to go take up Ruto's offer of marraige, but not everything goes as planned, and instead of marrying the princess, he finds himself caught up in another epic quest, this time with Ruto at his side!


Disclaimer: Shigeru Miyamoto owns all of the things I am using—aside from the plot. Shigeru Miyamoto also PWNS all.

AN: Wrote this some time ago…I'm not sure why I never got around to posting it before. This ignores Majora's mask…because that made no sense continuity-wise.

* * *

_Princess' Jewel_

**Chapter 1: _Proposal_**

The boy readjusted himself in his bed, trying to find a comfortable place to sleep. So much had happened; so much had changed. Yet, no one believed his story…no one even believed he ever left the forest. 

Nevertheless, he had…and the adventures he had been on with his friend, Navi, were something he could never forget. However, out of all of it, one thing remained constantly on his mind. Not the volcano and the odd people who had made him their hero twice over, or the breathtaking castle of Hyrule that became the terrible fortress of the evil warlock Gannondorf. Not the desert village of Gerudo, home of the band of Gerudo thieves that made him an honorary member, or even the stunning tranquility of the Zora waterfall, home of the amphibious Zora, who had been frozen under a layer of ice. What he could never rid from his mind, were the dark violet eyes of the Zora princess, Ruto. More properly, he could not get the woman herself from his mind, or the promise he made to her.

He fiddled absently with the beautiful sapphire she had given him. She had called it the 'Zora engagement ring' when she gave it to him. The price he paid for the jewel was his heart, though he did not realize it until he unexpectedly reunited with her seven years later.

He had been making his way through the Water Temple in the hopes of breaking the curse that had frozen the watery domain of the Zora's, and trapped the noble race under a thick sheet of ice. Sheik had mentioned he had freed Ruto, but the boy dared not hope to see her.

Yet there she was, waiting for him deep inside the temple, unbelievably gorgeous, and smiling at _him_. She did not blame him for running off with her most precious treasure, and then not seeing her for seven years, she was simply overjoyed to see him again,

When together they had succeeded in defeating the curse, the boy discovered he had not left with only her jewelry those seven years ago, but her heart as well. He did not have the courage then to speak the truth, and in the end, they both left the temple alone, hearts torn apart.

"**_I want to say 'in reward I give you my love!'' _**She had said with a sad smile. **_"But that would just be me being selfish. Hyrule needs you more than I do…and it needs me, as well. All I can give you now is the power of the Water Sage. I want to hog you to myself…but since I can't…I free you from our engagement." _**The were traces of tears in her dark depths as she spoke, and all he wanted to do was reach out and hold her…but the Sage's barrier did not allow him within five feet of her. **_"Whoever you decide to love, Link…she will be the luckiest woman in the world."_**

He had never seen her again from that day. Although he had changed time and returned to the past, he had not worked up the courage to return to Zora's domain to see her. He could not bear to see the pain mirrored in her violet eyes once more…even though it would be impossible for her to remember something that, to her, never happened. Therefore, for five years he had hidden away in Kokori Village, hoping that in this more peaceful time she would be able to move on and forget about her love for him.

Now…what would happen if he returned? Would she demand he return her jewel? Would her eyes reflect that same pain, as she told him she had chosen another? Would she be as loving and forgiving as she had been in the alternate future?

Would he, after five years of pining, be able to admit his feelings, or would fear seize his throat once again?

He tightened his grip on the gem. It did not matter anymore what happened once her got there…he had to see her again.

_**PJ: PJ: PJ: PJ**_

"Oh, come on! Not _this _joke again!" Mido sighed, rolling his eyes.

"No one believed you the _first _time!" Saman, a freckle-faced boy, said. "Why do you expect us to _this _time?"

"I don't!" The boy growled angrily. "I'm just saying goodbye for good this time!"

_I am _not _coming back…I won't live this lie of a life anymore. _He thought to himself. _I am going to Ruto…and if she will not take me…then…I am not coming back…_

"You're not…_actually_ leaving the forest this time, are you, Link?" Lima, a blonde girl, asked nervously.

He could not help smiling slightly. She did not understand he was not Kokori…leaving the forest would do nothing to him.

"Goodbye."

"Link! Wait!" She cried after him as he stepped onto the bridge.

He would not be deterred.

_**PJ: PJ: PJ: PJ**_

It was not long before he stood in front of the proud heights of the Zora waterfall. Though he no longer possessed the Ocarina of Time, he still held Saria's gift, and the lullaby would work with any instrument.

As the serene notes floated through the air, drowning out all other sound, the imperial waters slowly divided, revealing the hidden entrance to the domain of the Zora.

Link took a breath to steady himself, and then leapt across the small gap to the rapturous beauty of the Zora domain. As familiar sights welcomed him, the soft music of dancing water lulled him forward in a half-daze of memories. The horror he had experienced when greeted by the sight of the frozen wasteland this beautiful place had become in the alternate future lingered in his mind. The awe he had felt when first setting eyes on of the giant fish-god Jabu-Jabu echoed in his memories.

Most of all, the divine beauty and grace of the Zora princess, Ruto, consumed his consciousness.

In the alternate future he visited, he was destined to forever be apart from the princess. She had become the Water Sage, incorporeal. He vowed long ago never to allow something so grave that he would lose her again, to rise up this time around.

Curious Zora bobbed up from their watery homes as Link passed, offering silent greeting to the new guest, then returning to the comfort of the water.

_Can Ruto ever truly love me as she claimed she did? She is a Zora and I a Hyrulian…is it even possible? _Link shook his head. _Whether or not it is possible, I will not give up easily!_

In silence, Link walked up to the pedestal and knelt, keeping his face bowed.

"Who are you?" The king of the Zora asked haughtily. It did not surprise Link that the king did not recognize him, it had been such a long and peaceful time it was unlikely anyone would still recognize him after so long.

"Simply a man who loves your princess." He said softly, daring to raise his gaze to where the princess stood, next to the overly large king. It was so much easier to admit his feelings now than before…perhaps that was a good omen.

The princess gasped in realization. "Link!"

"Who is this?" The king demanded, looking at the princess expectantly.

"He is my fiancée!" She declared, beaming at Link.

"Your…_what_?"

"Your Majesty…" Link said suddenly, averting his eyes once more. "I realize she and I have not known each other for long, but I have found that I love her with everything in me, and I will not live long if I cannot have her hand in marriage."

"Link…"

"Absolutely _not_!" The king sputtered. "Wh-who do you think you are, barging uninvited into my domain and demanding my daughter! You, a Hyrulian!"

"_Father_! Do you not remember him?" Ruto cried indignantly. "He is the one who rescued me from lord Jabu-Jabu five years ago!"

"What are you saying? Our lord Jabu-Jabu has never harmed anyone!"

Ruto sighed and shook her head. "Do you not _remember_? When he swallowed my mother's jewel, I went into him after it, not realizing the evil curse within Jabu-Jabu! I was gone for days when Link arrived to save me!"

"You speak nonsense! That jewel was _stolen _five years ago!"

"It was not _stolen_, father!"

"I will not have this arrogant knave as my son! Never!" The king boomed. "Guards!"

"Father, _no!_"

As the Zora materialized from the waters around him and grabbed his shoulders, those violent eyes reflected that same hurt. All he could do was give her a reassuring smile, try to tell her it was all right.

"Ruto…"

Tears shimmered in her captivating eyes, making them even more lovely. "Link!"

"Take him to a holding cell!"

"No, Father! Please!" She begged, turning to the king. "I _love him_!"

Link gave a soft smile. _She still loves me…even after all this time…_"Thanks…"

"_LINK!_" He scream echoed through the cavern hauntingly. "_No_!"

Of course, it could never be…he had always known that. The love of a Hyrulian and a Zora simply would not do to exist in this world.

_At least I got to see her again…_

"Goodbye, My Princess."

"_NOOO_!"

**CH1 END

* * *

**

**AN: **Well, this was supposed to be a happy one shot, then a darker two parter…but I came up with a fairly interesting plotline I just can't pass up, so welcome to my at-least-novella-fanfic!

LINK-RUTO ROCKS AND YOU ALL KNOW IT: P (my random fan girl moment of the day.)

**Completed: 12/27/05 8:29:46 PM**

-Yusagi Sombermoon


End file.
